The Astronaut Lawyer
by yoongxi
Summary: Chase had always wanted to be an astronaut lawyer. He was told to never give up on his dreams - but he does. The Bionic Academy changed that, and he was going to be a bionic hero, anyways. (one-shot) SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING?


**A/N:  
Considering the fact I haven't been active for over... how long now? Over half a year? I have decided to make a massive comeback to the fanfiction world of Lab Rats, plus more now that I have other new obsessions, with a one-shot. And a change of username. (Sunwolfee - smollerthings) Enjoy!**

 _"Chase Davenport_. The kind of guy you'd ask for the answers to any question you may have. Whether it be for a test in school or the answer to the universe, he always had the answer. You may think I'm exaggerating, but, believe or not, I'm telling the complete and honest truth. He and his siblings had abilities that not even a robot could combat."

The grown woman smoothed down her blazer and cleared her throat, preparing herself for any of the children to ask questions. One small, tiny hand was raised high in the air, the owner of the hand staring up at the woman with wide and hopeful eyes. She nodded to the child.

"Was he a superhero?" the young boy asked, sounding innocent. It was obvious he was a big fan of superheroes; he was wearing a Batman shirt with Spider Man shoes.

The lady smiled. "He might have been. I considered, and I still do consider him to be a hero. He wasn't always a hero, though."

The boy and the rest of the class all gasped, leaning forward in their small seats that adults would dread trying to sit in. They began shouting at the lady in excitement, "Tell us! Tell us!"

"Alright, alright." she laughed, pulling out a chair that she would fit in. She sat down and smoothed down her blazer and skirt out once more before continuing the story. "When Chase was boy about your age, he and his siblings were still learning to use their abilities. They couldn't go out to save the world until they were much, much older. In fact, they had to wait until high school."

The children gasped and started whispering about how far off high school was for them. They were only in kindergarten, anyways. She let them quiet down before speaking again.

"During those times, he dreamed of being an astronaut. Those dreams then began to change a little, and he wanted to be a lawyer. He started thinking on the topic for a little, and began developing questions that he asked himself. 'Which would I rather be? Which pays more money? Which one will I be happier doing?'" the lady cleared her throat a second time. Her face began heating up from nervousness. She always got embarrassed when discussing this topic, though no one knew why. "He then decided that why not be both?"

A blonde girl crinkled up her nose. "Why would he want to be _both_ when he could be a superhero? And nobody can be two people at once! That's not.. what's the word? Possible. That's not possible!"

"Exactly," the woman said, pointing at the girl. "Why would someone with such great powers want to be something different? I can answer that question. Chase wanted to do something that everyone believed to be impossible. Yes, it's possible to be a store clerk _and_ a teacher, but how could someone be an astronaut-lawyer? Both people are very busy, so Chase wanted to be _double_ busy?"

She felt almost stupid having to talk like that, but she was doing her best to talk with simple vocabulary so that the children would understand. The kids were great at listening, in her opinion. Unlike most kids, they were fascinated in this already boring story, and they were asking questions and getting as involved as they could. Either they were bribed by their teacher, or they were purely interested in the lady's story.

"When he finally went on his first life-saving mission, he realized that his dreams might not become true because of this whole superhero deal, but he tried not to think much of it. Besides, why would he want to? He still had aways before he would be able to get his full-time job of astronaut-lawyer. So he continued going on these missions, but nobody knew his identity or his siblings. Nobody was able to know about their special abilities. They always got away with it, until one day they were caught on camera."

The kindergarteners gasped. "No way! I can't believe it! You guys are _so_ stupid - how else would she know his story?"

A little boy, small and innocent, hadn't spoken the whole time. Now, he silenced the rest of the class as he raised his hand. The other kids seemed shock by the sound of his voice. "Wha h-happened to him and h-his sibwings, M-miss?"

The teacher tried to speak to the lady in a whisper voice. "That's his first time speaking since the first day! He doesn't talk much because of his stutter and he can't pronounce his 'l's and 'r's very well."

The lady nodded in response, smiling. She was determined to finish her story now. "They were on the run from the government. Their house was taken. Everything was going left instead of right! Until finally..." She attempted a pause for dramatic effect. It didn't last long, with how impatient the kids were. "The government and the rest of the United States accepted them and their abilities."

"Boring." the blonde girl said, faking a yawn. The little boy with a stutter looked extremely interested still.

"Yeah, what happened to all of the action in between?" the boy with the Batman shirt asked.

"That doesn't matter in this story. What matters most is everything that happens next." she tucked a stray hair from her tight bun behind her ear. "His father - well, technically his uncle - started a bionic academy after rescuing an army of other superheroes from the bad guy, Victor Krane, but they called him Krane for short."

"See, Isabella? I _told_ you that ever story has a bad guy!" the Batman boy said, sticking his tongue out at the blonde girl.

The lady shook her head. "He's not the bad guy in _this_ story, but he was a bad guy. Anyways, Chase became a mentor. Being their mentor took over his life entirely, as well as saving the earth. He couldn't finish high school, never went to college, but most importantly, he never achieved his dreams."

The little boy with a stutter looked at the ground in sadness while the other kids just kept watching in slight amazement. He must've wanted Chase to achieve this goal of astronaut-lawyer more than any of the other students in the class. She continued.

"The students at the academy were finally able to help in these life-saving missions around the world, since the three siblings couldn't be the only one doing them. A lot of problems were taken out off of the siblings shoulders, and finally Chase felt as though he could pursue his dreams, but his father-uncle told him that he couldn't. He was forced to continue these missions but it was all in anger. He became extremely livid at his father and left for the next mission on his own. He threatened his father, saying this would be his last mission. His father disagreed, but let him go off on his own, saying to his siblings not to go after him, and that Chase would instantly regret it." the lady said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Little did he know that after the mission was complete, something terrible would happen."

The little boy with the stutter gasped. "Oh, n-no! Did C-Chase g-get kiwwed?"

"He was." the lady said, looking down at her hands.

"It's okay, Miss!" the blonde girl, Isabella, said. "We'll fight the villain for you!"

The lady shook her head. "You can't fight someone who's already gone. He did it to himself. And I couldn't stop him."

"That's _stupid_!" shouted some ignorant boy from the back. The lady felt more tears stream down her cheeks.

"That's n-not stupid," argued the little boy with stutter. "I l-lost my m-mother the same w-way. It's not s-stupid. Some people d-don't feel as i-if they don't b-belong, or th-they aren't h-happy. Chase w-was one of those p-people." He looked up at the lady with eyes of hope. "I bet Ch-Chase was v-very smart. Just like th-the lady s-said."

The lady was bawling by now at the little boy's answer. "He was very smart, just like you."

The boy with the Batman shirt furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know all of this? Are you as smart as Chase?"

"No." the lady said. She smiled and wiped her last tears away. "I'm not even close to being as smart as Chase Davenport. But I was very close." She gestured to her name tag, which clearly read a name that made all the children gasp in awe.

 _Bree Davenport._

 **Thank you guys for reading. By the way, I haven't caught up on Lab Rats in a very, very long time, so this might be a bit incorrect. Anyways, for those of you who have read 'Precognition', I'm in the process of writing chapter six now.**

 **Bree: Pizza for all you computer lovers.**


End file.
